


Paradise

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Letting go is easy if you can find the right place.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2016





	Paradise

Jack marched up the unspoilt beach, water still running steadily off his toned musculature. The sand was fine, bright white, and clung to his damp legs and feet, like sandy boots, warm and soft as each step sank deeply down into the soft mounds. Behind him the crystal blue waters glimmered in the sun, sparkling as its light caught in the ripples, and it gently undulated up against the shore with a light sound that was metronomic and soothing.

As island paradises went, this was the cream of the crop, and the perfect place to spend a long, luxurious honeymoon.

He passed through the dense swathe of leafy palms, headed back to their hut after a mid-afternoon swim, letting the warm breeze dry his skin.

As the trees thinned a little further up the beach he caught sight of his lover. He was lounging in a canvas hammock, strung between two tall palms. As Jack got closer, he realised that he was sleeping. It made him smile to watch his lover in such an unguarded moment.

There was a book in his lap, forgotten in the descent into slumber, and one leg lazily hanging over the side of the hammock. Jack took the time to admire the view. As much as he loved Ianto's well cut suits and cleverly coordinated ties and shirts, there was something so deliciously casual about the cargo shorts and light cotton shirt that shifted with the gentle breeze. From knee to toe and shoulder to fingertips, he could see nothing but smooth skin, once a creamy vanilla, now an exquisite shade that Jack would have described as creme brulee. Weeks in the sun every day had transformed his pale complexion, and Jack had to admit that it suited him. He almost wished that he could have seen more of that sensuous skin on display, insisting that clothes were unnecessary, having shed all of his own for his dip in the water. They didn't have the entire island to themselves, but the closest village to their secluded hideaway was many miles further down the coast. Here it was just the two of them, for as long as they wanted.

He stared down at that beautiful face. There was something so relaxed in his expression, like every care he'd ever known had melted away. He'd slipped far more easily into the art of relaxation than Jack had expected, and Jack decided that he'd more than earned it after so many years of working for Torchwood. Whether it was the location, or the company, or some combination of both, even Ianto was surprised at how easily he'd let go of his cares and his seriousness, for once in his life, just going with the flow and not worrying about tomorrow. Even Jack felt more carefree in the last few weeks than he could remember feeling for a long time. With the rift now closed, Torchwood didn't need them, strictly speaking, leaving them free to enjoy the rewards that came from long service. Jack hoped that things could stay that way forever. Relaxed and happy suited them both more than they'd realised, frantic and stressful having previously been the norm.

He leaned over Ianto's body, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest, shirt unbuttoned far enough down that there were just two or three buttons over his stomach holding it in place. Perhaps Jack could undo them if he was careful.

A small drop of water fell from Jack's hair and hit Ianto's nose, causing him to twitch slightly, but he remained asleep. Jack was working on the first button when another drop hit him between the eyes, and his face scrunched more noticeably.

'You're dripping on me,' he said, not opening his eyes.

Busted, Jack thought ruefully. 'Nice nap?'

'Mmm,' he hummed, swinging his leg slightly, causing the hammock to swing also, largely ignoring Jack.

'Wanna come for a swim?'

'I'm good,' he replied, sounding sleepy.

'You're going to sleep here all afternoon?' Jack asked. He really had changed completely. The old Ianto would have only slept after three days of running around saving the world from aliens, and even then only because he'd collapsed into bed from exhaustion.

'Mmm. I was dreaming about being on a tropical island, and you were completely naked.'

'Then open your eyes and dream no more.'


End file.
